When the Mind and Heart Collide
by Uchiha Riddle
Summary: Patrick Jane and the team are faced with another Red John crime. Though this one seems to be aimed directly at Patrick. A man's blood is found at the crime scene who seems to be a kind middle-aged doctor. What happens when this kind and gentle doctor starts getting a little too close to our favourite mentalist? Read to find out ! Warnings: Yaoi: Red John/Patrick Jane and lemons
1. The Case of Red John

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or Patrick Jane or any of the other characters. I only own 'Jonathan Redrick'.

**Summary:** Patrick Jane and the team are faced with another Red John crime. Though this one seems to be aimed directly at Patrick. A man's blood is found at the crime scene who seems to be a kind middle-aged doctor. What happens when this kind and gentle doctor starts getting a little too close to our favourite mentalist? Read to find out~! **Warnings: Yaoi:** **Red John/Patrick Jane **and** lemons**

**Pairings: Red John/Patrick Jane**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Gay/Homosexuality and Lemons! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, well described gore, vulgarities, dub-con and possibly non-con. Constructive criticism is allowed and flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** I know, I know. I really shouldn't be writing a new fic while I still have three fics that are barely half-way done. But I really couldn't help it! I've been dying to write a Red John/Patrick Jane for ages and I really don't get why there aren't more of this pairing out there, these two have the strongest good guy/bad guy chemistry out there! Anyway, I'm putting Patrick as a 33 year old in this fic and there won't be any Patrick/Lisbon so don't expect any. Patrick's a little ooc but it can't really be helped. So, on with the show~!

_What is needed, rather than running away or controlling or suppressing or any other resistance, is understanding fear; that means, watch it, learn about it, come directly into contact with it. We are to learn about fear, not how to escape from it._

_~Jiddu Krishnamurti_

Patrick Jane forced himself to withhold his grimace, trying his best to ignore the wails of the grieving man crouching over his own vomit as he entered the house with Agent Lisbon. The blond man was immediately greeted by the nauseating sight of Mrs Kent and her teenage daughter's mutilated bodies.

Seeing this, he highly suspected the man on the lawn had lost the contents of his stomach at the sight of his wife and daughter. Patrick gulped, noticing the disturbing similarities between the victims before him and the murder of his own wife and daughter. The man ground his teeth together. The sight of the tight black plastic ligature bindings around the two women and the large open wounds in their torsos leading him to one conclusion.

Red John.

Yet, there was something missing…a certain bloody signature. Was it a copycat Red John? Patrick frowned, scanning the living room carefully as Lisbon discussed she scolded the police officers who had been assigned to protect the family.

Where did he hide it? Why did he hide it? Was it really a Red John murder? Did—

Patrick stopped. A piano. A black wooden piano leaning against the wall. Yamaha. A common brand, nothing interesting and yet, the blond swallowed thickly as he remembered the bloody face that had been hidden under the cover of his own piano back home. The exact same type of piano…

The police consultant cautiously approached the piano. His breath shook slightly as he reached over and slowly lifted the cover.

Bang!

All the occupants of the room jumped when Patrick shoved himself away from the piano, the cover slamming close as he pressed himself against the wall opposite the piano, gasping for breath, his eyes wide and his forehead drenched in perspiration.

"Patrick?" Teresa Lisbon called out worriedly as she approached the trembling man. The blond man simply continued staring emptily at the now closed piano with wide eyes.

Lisbon's eyes narrowed as she left her partner's side, crossing over to the piano and cautiously lifting the lid. She gasped in shock as the cause of Patrick's horror made itself clear.

Sitting innocently on the piano was a perfect replica of Patrick Jane. There was only one difference.

Where his soft features should have been, was a bloody smiling face.

~PJRJ~

"_He_'s mocking me." Patrick Jane murmured lowly as he paced on the lawn.

"Patrick, are you sure it's Red John? We didn't see the smiley face till we saw the body; it could have been a copycat…" Lisbon reasoned, trying to calm the restless man, glancing away for a moment to approve the standard blood tests for the smiley face.

"No. Only _he_ knew about the piano. I had removed it from the piano when I found them. It was the only place where _he_ had drawn the smiley face that was not recorded on the police report or anywhere else. It was meant for me." Patrick explained, pacing even faster, his eyes narrowed as though glaring at an invisible enemy.

"What did you remove from your piano?" Lisbon asked, slightly irritated that her friend had actually removed evidence from a crime scene. The blond stopped suddenly.

"It was my daughter's doll. I gave it to her for her fifth birthday. I had it custom made to look just like my wife…" Patrick replied softly, remembering how horrified he had been when he found the doll, its torso gouged open just like his wife and daughter and a cruel smiley face painted over its features.

Lisbon simply stared, unable to find the words to comfort her friend who looked like he was unable to decide if he wanted to cry or go on a rampage. She was soon saved from having to say anything when Grace approached her with a piece of paper and a disconcerted frown.

"Lisbon, I've just received the test results for the blood used for the mural." Patrick turned at those words, looking slightly irritated.

"And it's the victim's blood. As usual." The usually sharp man sighed without even glancing at his co-worker's face. Thus, he was completely taken by surprise at her next words.

"No. The blood was from a man named Jonathan Redrick. He's alive."

Patrick's eyes widened at the statement, glancing at Lisbon who wore the exact same expression. The brunette quickly stood, dragging Patrick with her to the car as she barked out orders.

"Van Pelt. You and Rigsby are to go find this man and bring him in. I'm going to check for any information of this man and Patrick will be taking a long break in the coffee room."

"Hey!"

~PJRJ~

Patrick stood stiffly, studying the slim and dark haired Caucasian man behind the glass. For the first time, he had no idea what to make of someone. According to what Lisbon had found, Jonathan Redrick was a paediatrician who worked at the Mercy General Hospital, was 36 years old and had apparently been a good friend and a patient of Dr Kent.

Dr Kent was a physiatrist who had appeared on the television a few weeks ago, claiming that Red John was mentally ill and thus should not be blamed for the murders he has committed. Patrick frowned; he doubted Dr Kent felt the same way now that his wife and daughter had been murdered by Red John.

"Lisbon. I want to talk to him." Patrick turned to the brunette standing beside him, flipping through a large file. Lisbon sighed, turning to the blond.

"Patrick, until I'm sure that you have calmed down and won't be an ass, I'm not letting you in there. You'll probably maim the guy…" Lisbon stated firmly, staring her co-worker in the eye.

"I promise I won't harm him. I just want to talk to him. I need to confirm something…" Patrick pleaded, using his most charming and reassuring smile in an attempt to convince his superior. The lady only stared at him with a deadpan expression, her face clearly asking if he really thought that would work on her.

Patrick sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried again. "Please Lisbon. I really need to talk to him."

The brunette frowned thoughtfully, eyeing him carefully before reluctantly acquiescing. "Fine, you've got 15 minutes."

~PJRJ~

"Dr Redrick, right?" Patrick called amiably as he entered the room, quickly striding across the room and sitting himself down in the seat that Cho had vacated shortly before he entered.

"Ah, please call me Jonathan. It's a little embarrassing to be called a doctor when I'm not in the hospital." The man replied, smiling gently at Patrick as he settled into the hard chair.

He studied the man sitting across him. Dark hair, broad neck, broad shoulders, rather slim and fit looking. His hair was black with a slight blue tint. His face was slightly angular without making him look sickly and gaunt. He had a very balanced nose, gentle blue eyes and thin pale lips. The entirety of his features gave him a very kind, understanding and handsome appearance.

…handsome huh. Patrick frowned internally wondering where that particular mental description had come from. Ah well, just because he was male didn't mean that he couldn't admit when another man was handsome. He shrugged off the concern and leaned across the table, looking into Jonathan's eyes.

"Alright Jonathan, I'm Patrick Jane. Would you mind telling me why your blood was found at the scene of Mrs and Miss Kent's murder?" Patrick asked bluntly, his eyes watching carefully to gauge the man's reaction. The smile slid off Jonathan's face as he gave a Patrick mournful look.

"Ah…yes Agent Cho told me about what happened to Gladice and Felecia. I still can't believe that they're gone. I assure you, I had nothing to do with the terrible crime. As I told Agent Cho, I was seeing Dr Kent about a relationship problem. It seemed that my boyfriend who recently passed away had had HIV and—"

"Boyfriend?" Patrick could not help blinking in surprise at the term. "You're gay?"

"Well, I am actually bisexual. I do hope you are not disturbed by this." Jonathan clarified before giving Patrick a slightly pointed look, causing the mentalist to gain a light and uncharacteristic blush as he realized how rude his question had been. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ah. Of course not. I mean, your sexuality is really none of my business…" Patrick replied, waving a hand in dismissal before asking the brunet to continue.

"Well, as I was saying, my late partner had not managed to gather the courage to tell me of his illness before he passed. It was only through his will that I found out. I suppose that is why he abruptly stopped having relations with me a few months ago. Anyway, I approached Dr Kent who agreed to help me run the test discretely. The tests were completed two days ago and they were negative. I suppose Dr Kent must have kept my blood sample and Red John likely used it seeing as it was conveniently bottled or something." Jonathan explained earnestly, gazing sadly at Patrick who sat silently for a few moments.

Patrick frowned as he watched Jonathan carefully before leaning further across the table just as Agent Lisbon entered the room.

"You know what I think? I think, that you are Red John."

* * *

**A/N:** If you have problems imagining Jonathan Redrick, just think something like Kusama Nowaki from the anime/manga Junjou Romantica. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I really doubt I will update this one soon as I really need to finish the KHR fic and continue the Bleach fic and my TnC fic is screaming for me to finish it and I still need to cram 2 years worth of studies into under 7 months to prepare for my O'Levels…Arghhh! I'm gonna die! Review and I might live to update!


	2. The Case of Jonathan Redrick

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist or Patrick Jane or any of the other characters. I only own 'Jonathan Redrick'.

**Summary:** Patrick Jane and the team are faced with another Red John crime. Though this one seems to be aimed directly at Patrick. A man's blood is found at the crime scene who seems to be a kind middle-aged doctor. What happens when this kind and gentle doctor starts getting a little too close to our favourite mentalist? Read to find out~! **Warnings: Yaoi:** **Red John/Patrick Jane **and** lemons**

**Pairings: Red John/Patrick Jane**

**Warnings: Yaoi/Gay/Homosexuality and Lemons! If you don't like yaoi then why are you reading this? Also, there will be a little battle violence, well described gore, vulgarities, dub-con and possibly non-con. Constructive criticism is allowed and flamers will be locked up with their flames and roasted alive.**

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked the first chapter, this chapter is a little short but it's just building up the story so be patient. If you want me to update faster, review~!

_First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity._

_~George Bernard Shaw_

"You know what I think? I think, that you are Red John."

Jonathan stared at Patrick for a moment. A dazed expression frozen of his face before a loud voice disrupted their one-sided staring contest.

"Patrick! That was uncalled for!" Both interrogator and the interrogated jumped at the sudden exclamation, turning to the door to see a rather angry looking Agent Lisbon standing with her arms akimbo. She quickly strode over to the table, smacking Patrick upside his head and ignoring the indignant sound he made as she turned apologetically to Jonathan.

"Please forgive Jane, I think his mother dropped him on his head one time too many." At her words, Jonathan gave her a sad look, shaking his head before smiling bitterly at the table.

"It's ok…er…" Jonathan paused, glancing questioningly at the brunette.

"Agent Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon, I suppose I deserve being labelled as Gladice and Felecia's murderer. If I hadn't convinced Adam that Red John was not responsible for his behaviour, they would still be alive. In that sense I am as much a murderer as Red John…" Jonathan gazed at the table, his eyes watering slightly as he sat mournfully in his chair.

"Dr Redrick, I assure you that none of this was your fault. Agent Cho has already taken down your statements and alibi, so why don't you go home and have a good rest, alright?" Lisbon reassured as she placed a comforting hand on Jonathan's shoulder. The man nodded slowly, still gazing at his feet morosely even as Agent Van Pelt came to lead him away.

The moment the man was out of the interrogation room, Lisbon turned on Patrick and he abruptly found himself the new subject of interrogation.

"What were you thinking?" Lisbon had barely managed to get out before Patrick cut right through her.

"I was trying to test him. I wanted to see his reaction." Patrick explained nonchalantly, looking outwardly unbothered that he had almost made a man cry. Though internally, that was another issue.

"And? What did you get?" Lisbon asked impatiently, feeling partially irritated at this man's inconsiderateness and partially curious about his findings. Even she could not deny that Patrick Jane was the most accurate person reader she had ever met.

"I got…nothing." Patrick Jane stated simply. His expression was slightly disturbed as he continued. "Either that man is the greatest actor or liar ever, or he is the most blank and honest man on Earth."

"Why does he have to be blank and honest?" Lisbon asked, feeling slightly confused as Patrick stood and began pacing again.

"When he talks, I can only see the man he's showing us. It's like he really means every word and every sign of his body language is completely honest." Patrick explained, a frown appearing on his handsome features.

"So, he's really honest, what's wrong with that?" Lisbon raised an eyebrow, now even more confused than before.

"You don't understand. When someone tells the truth, their body language and tone have a certain percentage of honesty and only when in a few and certain situations does their honesty level spike to a hundred. Even actors or liars who can manipulate their honesty level to a certain point can barely sustain it for very long, which is why movies take so long to film. However, the whole time Jonathan was here, his honesty levels were at 100%. That's just not possible." Patrick elaborated, even his fists clenching spasmodically.

Lisbon frowned, digesting what her team-mate had just shared. She sighed as she came to the only conclusion she could think of.

"You want to spend more time with him to catch him when his guard is down." The brunette stated, her suspicions confirmed when Patrick pinned her with a serious expression and gave her a nod. Lisbon sighed, shaking her head when the door slammed open. The two people inside the room turned to see Agent Cho standing in the doorway, his expression more solemn than usual.

"Adam Kent has just committed suicide."

~PJRJ~

The hotel room was rather modest with a comfortable looking single bed, a small toilet with a shower and a quaint chair. However, the first thing one would notice when entering the room was not the décor or design, but the thick tang of iron and the smell of blood. The smell of death.

Patrick grimaced sadly at the sight of one Adam Kent, slumped in the room's sole chair, a gun in his right hand and a hole in his head. Patrick frowned, remembering how much he had wanted to die as well after what happened to his family.

"It seems that he committed suicide about five hours ago. Shortly after he was removed from his home and placed here. He was discovered when one of the guards protecting him came in to offer him some books he had requested." Lisbon sighed as she walked over to Patrick, gazing at the body as well. The brunette grimaced as well before gently petting her friend on the shoulder.

"We couldn't have done anything." Patrick nodded slowly as he accepted Lisbon's comfort. The blond glanced at his partner as Lisbon handed him a piece of paper. "Here's Jonathan Redrick's address and work hours. Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not, have I ever done anything stupid?" Patrick smiled gleefully as he happily accepted the paper causing Lisbon to roll her eyes.

"More times than I can count."

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe~! And the plot thickens~! Please review~!


End file.
